


Is It Real???

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Is It Real???

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Is It Real??? By GNTBAM

Is It Real???  
By GNTBAM

Rating: Well if I gave it the rating it deserves, I wouldn't be old enough to read it myself!  
Class: MSR...is there anything else?  
Summary: Dna is really really mad with Foxx...and they make out...er...up.

Dedication: Since I have none, I dedicate this to my best friends in the world: Jonah (you know who you are), Denny (thanks for the mousse), Rolanda (who helped me avoid having too much plots), and Jill (who told me it was good and didn't need no more proofing). Thanks! You guys are the best! ::blush::

I will die for feedback! But be nice cuz this is my furst sotry I ever posted and I only had 15 minutes to write it but it was just dieing to get out of my head, I hope you all likes it.

* * *

Is It Real???

Dana Scully stomped into the office she shared with her FIB partner Fox Mudler. She was sooooooooooooooo pissed at him. She couldn't decide weather she should cry or scream. She was soooooooooooooo mad!!!!!

She sat down in her chair at the desk he had finale gotten for her a few months ago and she sulked as she ran her hands threw her strawberyy scented hair. She decided then and there she would have her revenge. If Mulder thought he could get away with forgetting her birthday...HER BIRTHDAY for gawd's sake! He had another thing coming to him then!

She stood up then cause she knew just what she should do to make him feels just as bad as she did right then and there. She stomped over to Fox's file drawer and pulled on the handle....hard!!!!!

There was the files she was looking for! The one that said Samantha. That was it. If she hid it fromn him Fox would be very upset and would know just how bad she felt right then and there!! That was it!

She padded across the office on her tippy toes and hid the folder behind one of the other file cabinets the ones she sometimes used when she didn't share with Fox.

She smiled again and sat down cause she was feeling oh so much better right then and there.

Fox came into the office a few minutes later holding a beautiful boukay of flowers. There were red roses, yellow roses, dafodils, green leaves and some pretty baby's breath decorating throughout. In his other hand he held a box of yummy chocolates. The ones that Fox knew that Dana loved. In his other hand he held a card in a pretty red envelope.

Dana did not know what to do!!!! He did not forget her birthday like she had been thinking he had done!!!! Oh no!!!

Happy Birthday Dana, he said as he smiled and walked over to her shocked expression.

Oh, Fox! You shouldn't have! Dana did not know what else to say. She wanted to burst into tears cause she had thought he was sooooo bad but he was really soooo good. He had only been teasing her by pretending to forget her birthday!!!!!

She couldn't stop the tears as they began.

Fox looked down at her tiny figure. He loved her sooooo much but was sooo afriad to tell her because Skinner and those others would find out and they would make them work away from each other. But, he couldn't stand to see Dana cry! He had to do something!! He thought fast.

He lifted her head and stared into her beautiful eyes. They were as blue as the sky and as deep as the blue ocean. They were so blue that under blue in the dictionary it said "Dana's eyes"

Suddenly, parts down south on Fox were very squidgy and hard. He wasn't sure if Dana noticed it or not.

Dana was so guilty...but, when Fox looked into her eyes. She stared at his eyes. They were so beautiful and green and brown. In fact, in the dictionary under green and brown, it said "Fox's eyes." She moved closer to him and felt the hardness of his manhood and knew instantaneously what he was thinking.

Fox was shocked into silence when Dana stood on her toes, grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

It was everything they had both dreamed of and more. The kiss began hesitantly at first, but grew as their passion and arder grew.

Oh, Fox, Dana cried.

Oh, Dana, Fox answered.

Dana's knees gave way and she led Fox down onto the floor which had luckily been vacuumed the night before so the carpet was clean and soft and almost as brown as Fox's eyes.

The next thing Dana knew, her skirt and lacy black panties were gone although she could not remember taking them off.

Fox looked into her eyes one more time as if to make sure she was sure. She kissed him again as an answer. She loved his musky taste and smell...and the slight taste of the sunflower seed that he was always eating.

His fingers found her moisty core of desire...her inner cave and he put them in. She writhed on the floor beneath him. Yes! Fox!!!

Fox could not hold back any more. In two seconds his throbbing manhood was inside her moisty center...she was so soft and tight!!! It did not matter that he could not remember taking off his clothes.

They danced together and she met him thrust for thrust until they both cried out in mutual organisms and fell exhausted into each others' arms. A little while later, after they had told each other that they loved each other and that nothing would ever ever ever tear them apart. They got up and got dressed because they had work to do and it would not be good if someone else from the Bureao found them on the floor naked having sex. Fox walked over to the file cabinet and opened it. Dana gulped. He would know what she did!

Fox immediately knew something was missing. Samantha's file was missing. He felt soooo guilty. Not only could he not hang onto his sister...but he couldn't hang onto her file either! How could he forgive himself! He began to cry.

Dana felt sooooo guilty. She couldn't let the man she loved cry. She went to the file cabinet where she had so carefull;y hidden the file earlier and picked it up. She walked over to Mulder with it. He looked angry.

Here it is, Mulder. I';m so sorry...

How could you hurt me like that, Dana?? he asked with his puppy dog eyes. I was so mad at you Fox for forgetting my birthday so I hid it. She admitted. You thought I would forget the birthday of the woman I love so much? Dana cried. Fox held her.

I understand Scully. It's okay.

Really, she sniffed?

Really. In fact, I know how to prove it to you, he smiled.

She smiled and kissed him.

They drove in his Taurus to her place where he proved it to her.

THE END

PLEASE! LEt me know what you think!!!! But, be nice!

__________________

Thus endeth the parody...and seriously, I meant it all in fun...


End file.
